Rollplay Solum Episode 42
Recap Day 43 The party are outside Onskar at the scene of where some Jade was stolen. The party find clues and find tracks and follow them, and they head northward away from the King's River. The party encounter a nature trail heading east-west. The party head westward, the same direction as the Orcs were travelling last episode. Afters some time, 2 Orcs ambush the party throw Javelins. Kharne the Destroyer gets hit by one of the Javelins. Kharne charges in and kills one the Orcs in a single blow. Amos hits the other Orc with an arrow. The Orc flees. Kharne finishes off the Orc with a Javelin in his back. The party loot the Orcs then continue East. After some time they come to the foot of the Mountains. There is a sheer vertical cliff of Granite. There is a wooden doorway in the wall a couple of steps down. Dante sends in his Imp to open the door invisible while the rest of the party wait. After 5 minutes nothing comes. Monsieur Varnouche sends down his Pet Bat to investigate. Varnouche, using the echo-location of his bat, sees the inside is made of nicely carved stonework and, perceives a pair of large dwarven statues. Amos thinks these could be Dwarven Ruins that the Orcs are just occupying. The party venture inside. Down the corridor inside the party encounter 2 orcs and fight them. The 2 orcs are killed, but not before raising an alarm. A pack of orcs charge the party from the dark. Amos kills one of the charging orcs and Mr Varnouche sleeps two. The Orcs close in, and Amos kills another Orc. A worg then comes to join the fight. Amos kills a 3rd Orc. Varnouche sheilds in order to avoid a Worg's Bite. Amos kills another Orc. The two sleeping Orcs wake up and attack the party. Dante kills one Orc with Eldritch Blast. Kharne kills the other Orc. Just the Worg Left. The Worg bites though Varnouche's shield spell, but hits his Protection Ward. Amos stabs the Worg hard with his Rapier. 3 new Orcs attack from the shadows as Dante finishes off the Worg with an Eldritch Blast. One of the 3 Orcs is a Orc Warchief in Chainmail. Kharne charges the new Orcs. Varnouche slows one of the Orcs with a ray of frost. Amos fires arrows. Dante Eldritch Blasts an Orc, killing them. Varnouche slows the Orc Chieftan with another Ray of Frost. Amos fires at the Orc Chieftain. The Orc Chieftain hits Dante hard, and he Hellish Rebukes. The Chieftain then knocks out Dante. The Orcs flank Kharne, calling him a traitor. Kharne is almost knocked out, but his Half-Orc resilience lets him keep standing. Amos stabs the Chieftain again. The Chieftain tries to negociate for the party to leave, but Amos kills him. Kharne gets knocked unconscious by the other Orc. Varnouche shocking grasps the last Orc, then Amos misses an attack, then Kharne stands back up and attacks the Orc, killing him. With the Orcs done, the party move into the room ahead which is a living space. They find in the room are 2 slaves tied up in cages. As Varnouche frees the slaves, they explain they were captured a few weeks ago by the Orcs. The Orcs have a dead slave in the kitchen killed and cut up to eat. The party rest. Day 44 The party search the rest of the place. Amos goes to open a door, but triggers a bolder trap, squashing him. The party go into the Orc Chieftain's room where they find a female slave, Serena, as well as a chest of jade (30 lbs). There is another chest with a magic aura coming from the inside of it. Amos picks the lock and opens the chest. Experence 850 exp each *Kharne the Destroyer levels up to level 4 **Max HP From 34 to 39 **New Feat (Tough) HP to 47 Battle Stats :*The Damage that hit Kharne to knock him out wasn't announced since Kharne was at 1 HP :**Amos would have done more damage if he had rolled 6d6+4 instead of 4d6+4 on his crit attack against an Orc. Category:Rollplay Solum Episodes Category:Age of Might Episodes